My Little Tomato
by Kael-bail
Summary: For lj's kink meme: Roma tomatoes are grown in Spain. Will someone give me some SpaMano where Spain surprises Romano by naming an entire species of tomato after him? It seems like something romantic that Spain would do! T for language


Roma tomatoes are grown in someone give me some SpaMano where Spain surprises Romano by naming an entire species of tomato after him?It seems like something romantic that Spain would do!

"OI! BASTARD! C'mere!"

Spain perked up, his head comedically cropping over the sea of tomato plants he and Romano had grown. It was time for the harvest, and both had been extremely pleased to see that the harvest was a brilliant one this year; the fruits of their labor, if you pardon the pun, were large and bright, and seemed to be juicier than the previous years. The Spaniard stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants and coming to Romano's side, careful as to not tread on their precious tomatoes.

"What is it Roma? Did you miss me?" He giggled to himself as he hugged the Italian from behind, earning him a disgruntled cry.

"No, you idiot! Look at these tomatoes." Romano knelt down next to the plant in question, Spain kneeling beside him in wonder. Of all the tomatoes they had planted in the many years, neither had seen one quite like this. It was small, though clearly not as small as their cherry or cherubs. It also donned an almost square-ish shape. "Have you ever seen a tomato like this?"

Spain blinked a few times, holding the fruit in his hand gingerly. "No, Roma, I can't say I have…Maybe something's wrong with it."

"Not likely," the Italian muttered, standing. He gestured to the entire planter box he was standing in. "A large majority of these are that way. I checked."

"Maybe it's a new breed then!" Spain stood excitedly, plucking the new fruit from its vine. "That's always a good sign, isn't it?" He took a bite of the fruit, chewing generously to determine any changes. "Mmn…not as sweet…but not bitter either…" he swallowed, holding the tomato out to Romano, who took a hesitant bite. "Definitely unique though!"

Romano hummed in agreement. "They'd be good for spaghetti sauce." Spain made a soft, "oooooo" of agreement, nodding. "What you want some for dinner now?"

"Yes please?" Spain asked, tucking the partially eaten tomato and hand behind his back, pecking the disgruntled Italian on the cheek. "I'll pick the tomatoes for you~"

"Ugh, Whatever bastard, just get off!" He looked up at the sky, guesstimating the time. "Hmph…Then I might as well get started now." He turned on his heel, heading back towards the house. Spain couldn't help but smile as he watched Romano go, eating the rest of his newfound tomatoes.

"Heehee…With these new tomatoes, I'm sure Roma's spaghetti will taste even better!" He retreated to where he had been previously picking, grabbing his basket of tomatoes before beginning to pick the new breed, filling the basket to the brim. He delivered them to Romano in the kitchen, who was furiously cutting up onions and peppers, before returning to the garden to finish the harvest.

As he picked the ripened fruits, he couldn't stop himself from thinking. He needed to come up with a name for these tomatoes; Romano had helped him name the cherubs when they found them. Maybe he needed some of Roma's help-

He paused in mid-thought. Roma….

The new tomatoes were small and unique. They weren't sweet like the others, but not unpleasant and bitter. His little Romano was a unique back of tricks, constantly keeping Spain on his toes. He didn't necessarily act like the sweet little Cherub that Feliciano was, but he was still wonderful company and a great lover. Spain was about to cry out in success when he heard the back door open.

"Hey, bastard! Dinner's ready!" Spain smiled at Romano, pleased to see a ghost of a smile on his Italian's face. Gathering up the fresh pickings, the Spaniard frolicked to Romano's side, kissing him happily; Romano's eyes went a little wide, but he didn't have much of an opportunity to react as Spain rushed passed him to the kitchen. "What the…what was that about?" he asked after a moment, shutting the door and watching Spain dart around the kitchen.

After a bit of scrambling, Spain found one of the new tomatoes, darting back to Romano, kneeling before him and holding it up. "Roma~!"

"Uhm…yeah?"

"Nononono! Roma! That's what I'm naming these tomatoes!" Romano stared at him. "I'm naming them Roma, after my beloved Roma!"

"Why, you idiot?" Needless to say, Romano was flattered, but there was no way he was going to admit that to the Spaniard.

"Because!" he blurted, standing up and stealing a kiss. "Te amo." Kiss. "And they're cute." Kiss. "And they remind me of you." He smiled, bracing himself for a barrage of angry Italian comments.

Instead, Romano looked thoughtful, plucking the tomato from his lover's hand, rolling it in his fingers. "…Roma tomatoes, huh…?" At Spain's nod, he smirked, before heading to the dinner table. "You just wanna eat Roma, huh?"

If only that had been Spain's plan all along. "I hate it when you think of things before I do."


End file.
